The present invention relates to managing access to a conference call, and more specifically, to managing access to a conference call for a number of participants.
A conference call is an audio based discussion between a number of participants. The participants may be joined together via telephone devices to facilitate the conference call. The conference call may be designed to allow the participants to participate during the conference call by allowing each of the participants to listen and contribute to the conference call. Further, the conference call may be designed to allow a select number of the participants to listen to the conference call, but not contribute to the conference call.